


Gone

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Memories, Time - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Sari talk about memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in early 2008 for the TFA LJ Comm's drabble challenge. The theme was "Memory". Everyone was writing about Ratchet, Arcee and/or Prime and rehashing the events of "Thrill of the Hunt", so I decided to do something different and go down another road. This was written before we knew anything about Sari's Cybertronian connection, thus the mentions of her having a mother at some point.

“Do you guys have memories?” Sari asked one morning as she sat in the branches of Prowl’s tree. “I mean, not computer memories and hard drives, but like, memories – thoughts of the past and all that.”

The lean black mech straightened from his crouch as he went through one of his daily routine exercises and looked at the girl, nodding. “Yes, we do have memories. Why do you ask?” He slid into another stretch

“Do you still remember the people you left on your home planet?” She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. 

Prowl stretched an arm out and drew in a half-arc in front of him. “Sometimes. When I’m alone at night and about to recharge, I like to remember the times I spent with them, and wonder if I’ll ever see them again.”

Sari followed his fluid movements with her brown eyes. “I try to remember my mom sometimes, and if I’ll ever see her again.”

“Your female co-creator,” Prowl said. “I have often wondered why I do not see her with you.” He straightened again.

“I don’t know what happened to her.” Sari shrugged. “It was like, one day I woke up, and she just wasn’t there anymore. Dad wont tell me where she is.” She sighed. “I still remember her a little, how she used to pick me up and hug me, and give me kisses when I was scared or sad. I miss those.”

“It can be hard to lose someone you’re close to,” Prowl said softly. 

“I wonder if she still remembers me. I’m scared that maybe she doesn’t.” The girl looked at the bot as he came over to stand next to the branch she was on. “Did your mom disappear, too? Is that why you like to be alone sometimes? To think of her?”

“I don’t have a mother. We’re created differently from your species, Sari.” He paused. “But no, I don’t know what happened to my creators either.”

“Then, we’re not that different after all. We’ve both lost people we care about.”

“They’re never really lost.” Prowl reached up and touched her cheek with a gentle finger. “As long as you remember them, they’ll always be with you.”

Sari placed a tiny hand on his much larger one. “When you go back to your home planet, will you forget me?”

The mech picked her up as lightly as he would a butterfly. “There’s no way I could ever forget you, Sari.”

“That’s good,” Sari said softly. “’Cause I’ll never forget you either.”

She stood up on his palm and wrapped her arms around his neck as far as they would go, hugging him as best she could. Prowl quirked an optic at this, then patted her lightly on the back, with a bit of a smile.

“I’ll always remember you,” he said.

She never noticed Prowl’s smile take on a tinge of sadness as he stood beside the tree in the sunlight.

_I’ll remember you, long after you're gone._


End file.
